


Remade Mystery Dungeon: Life At Sunrise

by FunPak64



Category: Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modified Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:37:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunPak64/pseuds/FunPak64
Summary: (Based on Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon's plot)A human is called to the Pokemon world to stop a great evil... but from another world of Pokemon.A human, whom has already saved the world twice and explored the outer edges of time, darkness and the skies.A human, whom has managed to lose her memories three times before all this. (and is thoroughly sick of it)A human, whom doesn't exactly have the best record in the whole 'speaking' department.





	1. Answering The Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue: A New Horizon

_Finally!_  
_I thought I’d never find someone who could be a hero!_  
_I suppose there aren’t many true heroes in either of our worlds, huh?_  
_Oh, I’m losing focus again. I… no, my world needs your strength!_  
_I need you to just focus on me…_  
_That’s it!_  
_The power we need is gathering!_  
_And we’re off! To this world of Pokemon!_  
**…  
** _This is the bridge between realities - the path between my world and yours!_  
_But… you need to be a Pokemon to help save a world without humans._  
_So, I’m going to try and figure out what type of Pokemon would fit you best!_  
**...but I already know what that is.  
** _Huh? You already know? Are you sure?_  
**Yes. It’s just fuzzy in my memories… but I’ve walked this path before.**  
_That’s strange, I’m sure that this - a human crossing to this world - hasn’t happened in centuries…_  
**I think that the ‘world of Pokemon’ that you hail from, and the one I choose to belong to are different realities entirely.** ****  
_I suppose that would explain why your soul felt so much closer than all the other humans… If you’ve already been summoned to a world of Pokemon, you’d be nearer to my world then you would be if you were in a human world._  
_Do you know why you were summoned the first time?_  
**My memories of when I was human are gone for good. But, I’ve been told that a time tunnel I was travelling through was sabotaged, leading to me being turning into a Pokemon and my memories being wiped.** ****  
_Ah…_  
_If you’ve found a place in a different world of Pokemon, then I can return you there and find someone else…_  
**No, it’s fine. I’ve always hunted for more adventure, and now’s a chance to explore a whole new world.** ****  
_Alright then. So, can you tell me about yourself?_  
**I’ll give it a shot. Alright, so…** ****  
**I’m a wanderer and loner - always looking for new horizons to climb and discoveries to make. I keep thinking I work best alone, but prefer the company of teammates.** **  
****I have trouble getting my thoughts across to new people, but those I spend time with can read my emotions clear as day. I convey myself with actions, not words, and those who realise that are those whom I can really ‘speak’ with properly.  
** **I’ve been told that I have a diamondlike soul - the walls I built around myself are nigh-unbreakable until you hit them just right and they fall to pieces.** ****  
_Thank you. Now, the last question is whether you want to keep your old body or-_  
**I’ll keep my body. I’ve got this far with a point against me, I can reach the end of the line with it.** ****  
_Alright then. I’ve managed to pull your… unique equipment along with you, it should be coming along now._  
**Got it.** ****  
**…** ****  
**Yep, everything’s here. Thanks for that.** ****  
_My pleasure. If we need your help, it’s probably good for you to be at your best._  
_So, are you ready?_  
**...Yes.** ****  
**I’m ready to take up this fight.** ****  
_Alright then._ _  
_ _Welcome to_ this _world of Pokemon!_

And suddenly, she was falling.  
Twisting mid-flight, the former human looked upwards to where she had came from and saw the faintest remnants of rainbow light above her. She looked down to see a small lake, more of a pond than anything, directly below her. _At least I’ll have a soft landing this time._ Then a blast of wind hit her in the side, not pushing her particularly far, but far enough that she was knocked off course and landed on the hard ground.

It hurt.


	2. Heaven Sent Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season One: A Learning Process  
> 

The Riolu’s first thought as she pulled herself to her feet was _ouch_ , followed closely by _ow my body_ and then _everything hurts_ . After about ten seconds of various expressions of pain, she starting thinking coherently again and the fuzziness in her mind began to fade.  
_Where...? What was happening again? ...I was being called by someone. They summoned me from… another world? That feels right. Is it? I don’t even know my own name…_ _  
_ The Pokemon surveyed the environment she had woke up in - it looked like any normal forest, with a waterfall and small pond just beside the small crater in the ground where the Riolu had woken up. _Yeah, a drink would probably be nice._

After having a couple mouthfuls of water, the Riolu finally noticed her reflection in the pond. _What are those things?_ Looking in the water, she had noticed an odd-looking harness around her body - a belt around the waist that had a loop up to her shoulder keeping it up, along with two weird objects attached to either side of the belt. Feeling the back of the harness, she also felt some kind of fabric object - a ribbon? - but couldn’t see it.

 _But… no, I should be human. Why did I take so long to notice?_ Now that she thought about it, for some reason, she really wasn’t surprised that she was a Pokemon. _I wonder why..._ Feeling for the gap where she thought memories should be in her mind, the former human found two distinct ‘parts’ of her missing memories. One of them, the earlier part, felt a dull grey color. Try as she might, she couldn’t muster up any feeling of loss for those memories. The other part felt incandescent. Like those were the memories that mattered to her, and the other memories were abandoned and had lost all importance.

Looking back at her reflection, she noticed something sparkling at the bottom of the pond. Diving with a swiftness that surprised even her, the amnesiac swam down and retrieved a glass vial filled with some kind of glittering substance that had fallen to the bottom. Out of instinct alone, she looped it around her neck using a string that she hadn’t noticed until she was actually using it. _Did I recognize this?_ Holding the vial up to the light, the glitter inside looked like some kind of shining dust.

‘Beheem!’

Her head whipped around to look at the source of the noise. She saw three humanoid Pokemon floating in the air, with black markings on their heads and glowing green eyes. _What are those? I can’t even recognize their species._ Whilst an amnesiac, the Riolu hadn’t lost any of her practical knowledge. She knew that she was a Riolu - a Fighting type, classified as the Emanation Pokemon, and knew the names and appearances of hundreds of other species (despite not remembering having even a single day of schooling), but these Pokemon were completely alien to her.

The odd Pokemon raised their hands, showing red, green and yellow nubs on them, which then began to flicker with light in a way that hurt the head to look at. _Is that them communicating?_ Suddenly one of them gestured towards the Riolu, whom braced for a punch on instinct and was then hammered with an invisible force that launched her several feet backwards. _That stung… was it a Psychic attack?_ The next Pokemon gestured at her, and another blast of Psychic force launched her backwards all over again.

The three Pokemon formed a semicircle and slowly floated towards the former human. Left with the options of fight or flight, the Fighting type wisely decided to not take on the three Pokemon whom had exhibited Psychic type abilities - she had no idea of her own capabilities and fighting three pokemon whom had the upper hand against her was not the way she wanted to find them out - and instead twisted on the balls of her feet and set off sprinting.

\---

The path ahead seemed to be stretching as she ran, extending as she fled from her attackers. What felt like half an hour of running only took around ten minutes before the former human actually ran into someone on the path. She skidded to a halt in front of another humanoid Pokemon, with a brown and grey body with a leaf on its head. _A Nuzleaf, hopefully not hostile._ Noticing her obvious distress, the Nuzleaf spoke up. ‘Huh? What’s wrong?’ he said with no little confusion about her condition. _Huh, I suppose that being a Pokemon means I can speak with them. Why does that seem so normal to me?_ ‘Are you alright?’ he asked again.

The Riolu tried to respond, but everything she tried to say got stuck somewhere between her brain and vocal chords. After a few attempts to vocalise herself, she realized that, despite knowing what she wanted to say, she didn’t know how to form any of the syllables - it as if she had never spoken before. _Why can’t I speak? Is something wrong with me?_ Trying to replicate what the Nuzleaf had said, with some guessing on how to say pretty much all of it, just led to more silence. Even trying to just hum had no results.

After about a minute of the amnesiac trying to say even a single letter, the Nuzleaf opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a blast of psychic force launching the Riolu into him. She quickly rolled off him and climbed to her feet. The Nuzleaf also recovered, and despite being immune to the Psychic attack was weak to having Fighting types smashed into his body. They wordlessly shared a glance, and then twisted on their heels and fled into the forest.

A few minutes later, they stopped at a small clearing to take a breather. The Nuzleaf turned to the Riolu. ‘Well, I’m Nuzleaf. If you can’t tell me your name, we’ll go with Riolu for now’ he said in between breaths. Looking around, there was only one other exit from the clearing that led into a part of forest that distorted and hurt the eye. _I… recognize that effect. I think they’re called Mystery Dungeons._ ‘Beheem!’ Both of them twisted to look where they had came from. ‘That’s a Mystery Dungeon, but we don’t have any other choice!’ With that, both Pokemon ran into the distortion that marked the entrance to a mystery dungeon.

**Open Pass B1F**

In a swirl of light, suddenly both of them were in a completely different clearing with a single path leading out of it. Definitely not the way they came from either. ‘Riolu, do you know what Mystery Dungeons are like? They can be dangerous to the unprepared.’ Nuzleaf explained to Riolu, whom nodded instead of trying to speak. The Riolu carefully walked up to the pathway and began walking down the narrow path. Curiously, she looked far more composed in this dangerous area than she had in any of the more peaceful ones that Riolu and Nuzleaf had passed through.  
_Mystery Dungeons… odd places that change each and every time someone enters one. They contain Pokemon that don’t have the intelligence of those like me and Nuzleaf, randomly attacking anyone who comes near them. But yet, they are also places of great reward. Valuables randomly appear throughout a Mystery Dungeon that can be sold for Poke or kept to use in future expeditions. Enough exploration will enable one to find a set of stairs somewhere on the floor, allowing you to progress to the next floor. Find enough sets of stairs and you’ll reach the end of the Mystery Dungeon - free to proceed as you would like._

‘You seem to know what you’re doing, but I’ll take the lead anyways - make doubly sure.’ Nuzleaf explained as he stepped past Riolu to reach the next clearing first. Looking into the clearing, they both saw a sleeping Paras - no way around it, and getting close would surely wake it up. This was a Mystery Dungeon, where Pokemon woke quickly and struck even faster. They’d likely just have time for the one attack before it struck back. ‘I reckon I’ll take this one, so watch close.’ Nuzleaf explained as he stepped up to the Paras. It woke up and reared back to strike, but Nuzleaf intercepted it with a swift Feint Attack that knocked it out in a single hit.

They proceeded to the next clearing, in which a Doduo slept. ‘You should have the advantage here, so you take this one.’ Riolu nodded and tried to figure out what moves she knew as she stepped forwards. The Doduo woke up, and out of pure instinct Riolu whipped one of the now-forgotten objects off her belt and leveled it at the Doduo. She squeezed, and a pulse of light went from the other end of the object and blasted the Doduo backwards. However, whilst doing this, the recoil of the attack knocked Riolu onto the ground.

There was a few seconds of silence.

 _What was that?_ Riolu examined the tool she had pulled into her hand. It had a dark grey handle and the half of the tool’s main body closest to the handle seemed to be formed of two interlocking parts with a smooth black panel at the top. The further away half was a much lighter grey that looked cuboid and had three small black nubs on the inner side in a vertical line. Additionally, there was a small, hollow dark grey cylinder pointing outwards from the object. Pointing the tool straight up and squeezing a trigger attached to the handle caused another pulse of light to blast out of the cylinder, travelling a good distance and then dissipating. Whilst this happened, the black nubs lit up red and then began turning off one at a time over the course of a second. The remaining nub turned orange when only one was lit, and once all of them were black they flashed green for an instant. _This must be some kind of weapon - was it mine?_ Then she noticed something. In faded lettering, the beginning of a word was barely visible. ‘ _Proto’. Does it mean ‘prototype’? Or is the weapon just called ‘Proto’ or something like that? Too many questions and yet no answers…_ _  
_ Pulling the other weapon out of its holder, it appeared to be a perfect mirror image of the other and testing showed it worked the same. Holstering both weapons back into the belt, Riolu began heading towards the next corridor, gesturing a very confused Nuzleaf to follow. _Well if it’s the only thing I have, then I might as well use it. Until I figure out what it actually is, my name will be Proto. It sounds more like a boy’s name but it’ll work for now._

The newly-dubbed Proto stepped into the clearing at the end of the corridor, noticing an old messenger bag lying on the ground. _Well, I need something to carry supplies in - this’ll work until I can get something bigger._ Shouldering the bag, and taking stock of the Oran Berry contained within it, the Riolu pressed onwards.

She stepped into the next clearing, and the first thing she saw in it was a set of stone stairs leading down into the ground. _Excellent! One step closer to finishing up here._ Forgetting to check whether Nuzleaf was still with her (he was), Proto quickly descended the staircase into the distorted darkness.


	3. Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season One: A Learning Process  
> 

**Open Pass B2F**

‘Riolu, do you reckon they’re still following us? I can’t help but be bothered by it…’ Nuzleaf’s voice from behind her reminded Proto that she had a travelling companion, and she turned around to look at him. Nuzleaf looked quite worried, and Proto could see he was out of breath from the run. ‘You take the lead for a bit, I’ll be keepin’ an eye out behind us.’

Acknowledging Nuzleaf’s request with a nod, Proto began slowly sneaking up the entry room’s only corridor so as to not draw attention from the wild Pokemon present in the Mystery Dungeon.

_ There! _ Before she could actually process what she was doing, Proto had levelled both guns at the Pokemon that she had saw when turning a corner and unloaded a barrage of shots into its body leaving it knocked out on the ground.  _ More types of Pokemon I don’t recognize. What is up with this place? _

A couple more minutes of exploring left Proto right back in the second room. Thinking to her mental map of the floor - a learned skill, but from where she didn’t know - she remembered a corridor that she hadn’t been down yet, and turned around to get back to the room it was in. Journeying through the corridor led the Riolu to a new room with a set of stairs. Smiling to herself, she walked down the staircase. The steps seemed to drag on and on-

**\---**

-and suddenly she was walking on a flat path, and could see a more open section of land ahead of her. Turning around, Proto noticed that the path behind her led into total darkness, despite light shining on that area.  _ We’re out.  _ Taking a moment to stop in the clearing, the former human noticed Nuzleaf coming out of the Mystery Dungeon panting and obviously tired.

‘I reckon we should have us a little break.’ he said between breaths. Proto nodded and sat down. ‘Them fellers that attacked us all of a sudden… They’re called Beheeyem, I do believe.’  _ Beheeyem? Can’t say I’ve ever known a species like that. Though my memory goes back about a couple of hours, so I might have seen Pokemon like that before. _ Nuzleaf suddenly turned towards Proto angrily. ‘What are they following you for? Did you cause them some kinda trouble?’  _ I can say with all confidence that I have absolutely no idea. _ ‘Your childish pranks even got me caught up in this mess, I reckon!’  _ Say what now? I’m… actually I have no idea how old I am. Do I look like a child or something? _

_ Never mind all that for now, I should at least try to communicate. Speaking’s out, nothing to write on or with…  _ Unable to communicate, Proto shrugged helplessly. ‘You don’t know?’ Nuzleaf asked, correctly interpreting Proto’s body language. ‘Why are you out here?’ Proto shrugged again. ‘It can’t be that hard to remember-’ Proto cut him off by raising a hand (it was a paw, but she couldn’t shake thinking of it as a hand - probably a side effect of being formerly human) at the word “remember”, then tapped herself on the head and forming an X with her arms.  _ Come on, it shouldn’t be that hard, please work out what I’m trying to say… _ _  
_ There were a few moments of silence, in which Proto repeated her action.

Then Nuzleaf snapped his fingers. ‘Do you mean you ain’t got no memories at all?!’ He said a bit louder than was probably safe with those Beheeyem that could still be after them. Proto smiled, and nodded. ‘Can’t remember nothin’ at all… what about your name?’   
Proto shook her head but then drew one of the weapons and pointed to the text on them. ‘So, if I’m getting this right, you can’t remember your name but reckon that this is it?’ Nuzleaf guessed, and Proto decided that it was close enough. ‘Is that all you reckon you can remember?’ Nuzleaf queried.  _ Well, I’ve got this vague sense I used to be human but how can I tell him?  _ Proto thought for a moment.  _ This world seems to have no humans at all. If I tell him I was one, then he’ll probably think I’m crazy. Best leave that off for another time.  _ Proto turned around to look at the Mystery Dungeon they had emerged from.

Then a flickering light caught her eye.   
_ Those Beheeyem! We’ve got to get moving! _ Proto grabbed Nuzleaf, whom had also seen the lights. ‘I reckon we ought to get to runnin’!’ Nuzleaf declared as the two ran from their attackers.

**Lush Forest 1F**

The pair emerged into another Mystery Dungeon, and Proto sighed. Beside her, Nuzleaf was panting.  _ Was it really that much of a run? What kind of crazy stamina must I have if this is the body of a child? _  ‘We’ve gotta get away from those fellers, but we can’t just go rushin’ headlong around here.’ Nuzleaf told Proto between breaths.  _ That’s right, enemies in Mystery Dungeons always wait until explorers act to make moves themselves, but that doesn’t mean those Beheeyem are subject to the same rules. We have to keep moving. _

Nuzleaf took the lead from there, taking the first corridor out of the room before running into a Seviper whom had seemed to be lying in wait. ‘Remember, if an enemy is too far away to hit, take a few practice swings and-’ Nuzleaf attempted to give Proto a reminder about the nature of enemies in Mystery Dungeons, but she cut him off by drawing her weapons and blasting the Seviper until it fell over.  _ No time for that. _ ‘Well, that works too.’ Nuzleaf muttered as he led the way onwards.

After even more walking through corridors ( _ Thank goodness I don’t get claustrophobic _ ) Nuzleaf and Proto ran into a Bouffalant, whom started charging when the pair entered the room then continued charging in slow motion when Nuzleaf stepped out of the way and both explorers stood still. ‘Why don’t you go on and try takin’ this one on yourself then?’ Nuzleaf asked, which was quickly followed by Proto once again discharging her weapons into the Bouffalant, whom had accelerated again, then stepping to the side.   
Just because a Pokemon faints does not mean it instantly loses all of its momentum, which was proven when the unconscious Normal type slid down the corridor Proto was standing in front of only minutes ago.

After proceeding to the next ‘room’ of the dungeon, Nuzleaf spoke up. ‘I reckon the stairs are to the right here, so let’s head that way.’ Proto nodded and turned to look down the right corridor… and then instantly turned around when she saw the dead end. Ignoring Nuzleaf’s protests, she walked down the leftmost corridor and was rewarded with the stairs.  _ That was a remarkably straightforward floor… that will probably never happen again. _

About half a minute later, Nuzleaf walked into the room and saw Proto sitting beside the stairs. She stood up and bowed dramatically, then proceeded up the stairs.

**Lush Forest 2F**

On the Dungeon’s next floor, Nuzleaf started looking around nervously. ‘Looks like we may have lost those Beheeyem…’ he said, continuing to survey the area around them. ‘But we still can’t let our guard down! You take the lead, I’ll be watchin’ behind us.’ Proto acknowledged the order and, beckoning Nuzleaf to follow, started down the nearest corridor.

Each wild Pokemon the duo ran into was swiftly dispatched, courtesy of a swift barrage from Proto and an occasional Razor Leaf from Nuzleaf as a finishing blow when Proto’s attack missed or was endured. Meanwhile, Proto was starting a good collection of resources in her bag with a good few Oran Berries, a few Apples and Pecha Berries and even a Tiny Reviver Seed she had lucked out into finding.   
This continued over the next floor and a half, with the next interesting event happening right after a battle.

**Lush Forest 4F**

Proto stalked up behind a sleeping Seviper, choosing to go for a one-hit knockout using a melee strike rather than have the sound of her weapons possibly wake up the other Pokemon in the room. Of course, the Pokemon woke as soon as she got within melee range but a slam applied directly to the enemy’s head knocked it right back out. _ That was… more effective than I anticipated.  _ Sometimes stuff like that happened in Mystery Dungeons, where punches landed far harder than they should and energy attacks pulled from some additional reservoir in the Dungeon itself. The Dungeons seemed not to hold any bias towards those living in their depths, simply granting these amplified attacks to explorer and wild Pokemon alike.

The Riolu moved up to the next enemy, gesturing for Nuzleaf to position up to the last one in the room. On Proto’s mark, they both let loose ranged attacks - Nuzleaf’s downing its target almost as soon as it woke and Proto’s sustained fire taking a couple seconds longer. Curiously enough, as soon as Proto’s target fell she felt a burst of energy well up from somewhere within her and spread through her body. The sensation only lasted a moment, but mentally feeling for it she could sense the energy in the background as if it had joined with her body.  _ What? That felt like… a burst of growth, all at once. Hmmmm. Very curious. _

Resolving to figure it out later, the amnesiac continued onwards towards the final room so far uncharted on her mental map of the floor. As expected, the stairs were in the very last place she looked. She headed up them, expecting her travelling companion to follow, and continued into the darkness.

**\---**

Proto and Nuzleaf ran out of the Mystery Dungeon and slowed to a halt, taking the chance to catch their breath. ‘I think we done lost them Beheeyem…’ Nuzleaf managed to get out between deep breaths. He chose to sit down, exclaiming that he was tired. ‘But I calculate we got away from them troublemakers!’ he celebrated slightly, before continuing to regain his stamina. Pulling himself back up to his feet, Nuzleaf shot Proto an angry look. ‘You sure did drag me into a fine mess!’ he shouted. ‘And me havin’ nothin’ to do with any of it!’

After a short pause, he continued at an overall lower volume. ‘But I suppose I could forgive you this one time, us bein’ all right and all.’ With that, he waved a goodbye to Proto. ‘Adios, friend. I’ll be heading home now.’ He turned around and started walking. ‘I reckon you better be careful on your own way home, too.’  A few seconds later he stopped, turning back around. ‘Ah, but you done went on about yourself havin’ no memories or some such.’ Nuzleaf’s expression turned thoughtful at this point. ‘So that would mean you don’t know where your home is…’  _ Yeah, that’s about right. _ Proto nodded at this, idly fiddling with her harness. 

‘That sure enough is a hard pill to swallow all right. But suppose I did believe you… what in the world are you fixin’ to do now?’ Nuzleaf questioned.  _ I’m not sure, really. Do some exploration, maybe find out why I think I was a human and see why those Beheeyem where after me. That pond where I woke up would be the best place to start, I think.  _ Despite having a perfectly valid answer, Proto simply shrugged as she had no way to convey said answer.

Nuzleaf took her shrug as confusion, and seemed to expect it. ‘Got no idea, huh?’ he asked. ‘Hardly a surprise.’  _ Yeah, I really need to figure out a method to communicate.  _

‘Well I can’t pay no nevermind as to where you’re fixing to sleep tonight.’ he stated seemingly uncaringly. ‘You might better go find you someplace.’ With that he turned around and continued walking away. Just before he walked under the trees, he turned around and spoke. ‘Good luck to you friend. Fare thee well.’ Nuzleaf told Proto, before starting to turn around again, but only making it halfway.

For a few seconds he stood like that, seemingly fighting a war with himself. Then he turned back to face Proto, and started walking back towards her. ‘Ah, consarn it all!’ he spoke to himself during the walk. ‘Why, them Beheeyem might come along an’ attack again at any moment.’ Now he was talking more towards Proto then just to himself. ‘I can’t hardly leave no child-’  _ I have no idea how old I actually am but I am NOT A CHILD  _ ‘-alone in such conditions, no sir.’ For a few moments he looked thoughtful, then started speaking again. ‘I calculate I’m plumb outta options. You could come to my place…’ Now it was Proto’s turn to look at her options, and she decided that going along with Nuzleaf was her best one. She nodded, and Nuzleaf smiled. For about an instant, Proto felt a hostile presence somewhere but the feeling was almost immediately dispelled.

Nuzleaf beckoned for Proto to follow him. ‘I reckon we might oughta get moving!’ he pointed to somewhere past the trees. ‘My village is just over yonder. It is fair bit of a walk, and I’ve seen you can fight but stick close to me just in case.’ Nuzleaf instructed, and started walking.

She looked behind her for just for a moment and made a silent promise to herself.  _ I’m going to come back here, and I owe it to whom I once was to try and reclaim my memories. Until then, goodbye.  _ Then she turned and followed Nuzleaf into the trees.


End file.
